pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel from Animaniacs Style)
Slappy Squirrel from Animaniacs' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bill - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Joy - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Kiraritchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *3 Year Old Meg - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dream Director - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Owen-Only (Captain Flamingo) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Ponytchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Ruth-Ann (Captain Flamingo) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Masktchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Lizbeth (Captain Flamingo) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Milo's Human Dad (Captain Flamingo) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel from Animaniacs Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel from Animaniacs Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel from Animaniacs Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel from Animaniacs Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel from Animaniacs Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel from Animaniacs Style) - Ludwig Von Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel from Animaniacs Style) - Yoyo Dodo Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel from Animaniacs Style): Lisa Simpson's First Date? *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel from Animaniacs Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Joy Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Sadness Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Disgust Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Anger Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Riley Anderson Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Bing Bong Category:Slappy Squirrel from Animaniacs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG